Traditional medical approaches for the treatment of skin, tissue, and/or membrane conditions use chemicals specific to a particular invading agent of disease, toxicity, poison, or organic form. These approaches generally involve the use of antibiotics, steroids, inoculations, immunizations, chemotherapy, radiation or drugs designed for certain agents or symptoms. However, these methodologies often have undesirable and destructive side effects. In particular, these approaches have limited success and can leave irritations, scar tissue, or other irreversible conditions.
Therefore, there remains a need for a therapeutic composition for treating a wide variety of skin, tissues, and/or membrane conditions without the use of compounds or agents which have undesirable or destructive side effects.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic composition for the treatment of various medical conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic composition for the treatment of various medical conditions which is substantially non-irritating and reduces and/or reverses scar formation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for the treatment of acne and other skin lesions and conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods of the treatment of acne and other skin lesions or conditions whereby the methods are substantially non-irritating to the user and reduce and/or reverse scar formation.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent in light of the following disclosure.